Lizard Ice cream
by Brayan Mariachi
Summary: "Instead of fretting about what you don't have, savor what you do." The Battle of Beacon was a disaster, no other way of putting it. For both the Kingdoms and a part of the invaders. So when Neo loses her greatest friend, all she has is the reason she entered this huge circle that is criminal life. Volume 3 Spoilers, beware.
**I know this isn't Punishment, but if I'm to be honest with you guys, I'm having some trouble thinking on the rest of chapter nine. So I thought about this while I was listening to "I'm the One" on youtube and mourning from the Volume 3 finale and I just had to get it out. A bit different from your usual crossover, right?**

 **And no, this isn't a multi-chapter. Just a Oneshot. Though if you want to make a fic out of this, DO IT. JUST DO IT! Just warn me first so I can read it :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me for these last months, and I hope you enjoy this thing I was able to whip out in one month (Yeah, I'm a slow writer I know).**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

She drew a quick breath as she safely landed on the ground. Damn that overgrown loli. She really shouldn't have opened her Umbrella while she was fighting her. There just wasn't any need to. But as always, she tried to show off and humiliate her enemy as much as possible. And this cost her getting separated from her partner.

Slashing at a smaller-than-average Griffon that tried to charge her from the back, she quickly turned and scanned the sky in search for Ironwood's- now technically their- airship. This time, she won't waste movements. As soon as she got on board, she would stab that little hero wannabe down the throat and through her heart, like she should've done with that giant blonde cow.

She would have smirked as she finally found her goal.

Had it not been for the multiple explosions going through the deck of the ship.

So instead she gasped, and for the second time in that tiring day her eyes widened in worry. She quickly started running as she started regretting letting her guard down even more. Can't Roman keep himself out of trouble?! Seriously, every time they part ways he gets so deep into random shit that she can't see his top hat!

The flying object had begun falling now, so she picked up her pace as her mind panicked. He couldn't die here! They went through so much! It just could not end here!

The tens of Grimm that tried to stop her along the way did nothing to her determination. If anything, with each creature that she downed, her step quickened. This action proved to be detrimental, however, as she had to stop quite a few times along the way.

The woman had just finished another two of these pests- for that's what they were to her- when she looked up again. She almost wished she didn't.

Desperation washed over her as she watched the ship crash – she had covered only half the distance. Slowly stopping, she put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath again. There was no way someone could esca- a little flame of hope sparked to life, as she remembered this was Roman, the master of escape, she was thinking about. He won't be killed so easily by a fall like that! Her energy temporarily restored, she initiated her running once more.

It felt like an eternity, but she finally reached the ship. All the rubble and flames almost discouraged her, but as soon as she found a very familiar cane, she was back up again. Kneeling down to grab Melodic Cudgel, she resumed the search for her partner in crime, knowing he couldn't be very far. Ducking and weaving around the fallen support beams, her face scrunched as she went into a smoke filled area. She had just finished rounding another shattered part of the giant airship when she turned.

Her face fell.

She found him alright.

Cut, burned and covered in blood.

Quickly approaching, dropping his cane on the way, she knelt down by his side. Checking for something, _anything_ , that might prove that he's alive. She put her head close to where his heart is, she listened in for a beat.

.

.

.

No…

.

.

No…

.

Nonono _nonononoNO!_

She stood back up, her face the very picture of despair. This couldn't be happening. It was supposed to be simple. Their relationship was supposed to be simple. He hired her, she worked, took her pay to keep _him_ alive, and rinse-repeat. She was _not_ supposed to become attached. He was _not_ supposed to be fun. They were _not_ supposed to become friends!

But they did! And now he dies and leaves her here, almost alone in this sick world that took almost everything away from her! So clouded by rage and sorrow, she didn't even notice the _tap tap tap_ characteristic of high heels approaching behind. Until the owner of said heels addressed her, that is.

"Neo." A silky, smooth voice called. Neopolitan turned, startled about the voice that, to her, appeared out of nowhere. When she finally faced the woman that spoke to her, though, her face hardened. Her dust-infused red dress looked practically untouched, even in mid of all this chaos. Ashen-black hair still in prime condition, and nearly golden eyes with every bit of mystery that they had since she first met her, it was impossible not to. It was because of _her_ that they entered in this useless fight with the stupid Kingdoms. Maybe if she could just-

"I see Roman has…Perished." She said abruptly, interrupting her thoughts. It's not like she cared about Roman or anything, but he _was_ useful. He might've continued to be so for a long time, had he survived. Another thing she noticed is Neopolitan's state. She would have to be careful with her words lest she does something rash. Looking directly at Neo, she raised her hand. "You aren't needed anymore." Cinder declared. The girl thought for sure she was a goner now, so she was understandably surprised when instead of using her newly acquired powers to wipe her out, the amber eyed Maiden created a round, glass-like sphere by seemingly absorbing the surrounding smoke in the palm of her hand. Which was still extended, as if she was expecting her to take it.

Accepting the ball, Neo looked confused as she glanced between the object and the maker. The ascended Maiden quickly cleared her confusion. "Contrary to what many think, I do have honor." She turned on her heels, walking to the exit of the remains of the airship. Before going around the corner she entered, she looked back. "Roman told me about your woes. What you hold there will solve them." She explained, and with that, she was gone.

Neopolitan stood there for a minute, just trying to make sense of it. Looking down at the orb, she suppressed her shocked look and smiled a little. _Finally_. That smile soon turned into a frown, however, when she glanced back at her partner's corpse. She knew what she had to do now.

Carefully storing the sphere away in her Umbrella, as if it was the most fragile thing in the world – and maybe it was, but she sure as hell didn't want to find out – she grabbed Roman and threw him on her back, her strength defying her small stature. The diminutive woman once again picked up Melodic Cudgel, strapped it to her belt, and started walking out of the rubble.

* * *

The sound of a shovel digging on the dirt echoed through the clearing. Brown leaves surrounding the soil and part of the naked trees complimented the scenery in the way only the fall season could.

And in the middle of it was the digger, Neopolitan. A hole that could fit someone as tall as her partner was in front of her. Her face solemn, the ice-cream themed woman continued to dig until she deemed it sufficiently big.

Dropping the shovel that she stole to the side, she picked up Roman's corpse in bridal carry, since it was the most efficient way to place him there. As she laid the body there, she couldn't help but look at him. It was strange, almost…Wrong, to see him so peaceful here, instead with his usual smug smirk and condescending look in his eyes.

" _Come on, Ice cream. Dust sure as hell isn't gonna steal itself."_

It was maybe a minute later that she noticed the moisture going down her cheeks. When had she begun crying? Wiping her arm against her face, she stood and began throwing the dirt back. _Roman was a good partner alright. Maybe even the best, considering how she could be sometimes._ But she couldn't remain here too much. _After all…_

Finishing her job, she once again dropped the shovel, picking up Melodic Cudgel this time. Burying its tip next to the headstone, she stepped back and forced a smirk to the grave, as if she was saying "See you later."

 _HERE LIES ROMAN TORCHWICK_

 _CRIMINAL MASTERMIND AND_ _BEST FRIEND_

She turned and started walking; getting her Umbrella and the crystal that was stored inside. With one last glance, she went out of the clearing.

… _She had a promise to keep._

* * *

And said promise was several days, maybe a few weeks, away from there, all the way to Atlas. To others, it may have seemed like a long journey, and truthfully, it was.

But she made this trip thousands of times, literally, and she already knew how to make it faster in order to get there in pretty much five days at maximum. The sudden change of scenery always made her confused in her younger days, but after five years running fro and to made her used to the difference.

Now, as she made her way to a cave isolated from the Kingdoms, but at the same time almost inside Atlas' territory, the only sign that she had some semblance of difficulty in her travel was her very slightly blue skin tone in some of her skin that were exposed in her outfit. Maybe _she should've kept that Atlas uniform._

No use regretting it now, though. She was already here anyway.

As she entered the cave, she immediately saw his form lying on the rocky floor, a moderately thick sheet the only thing separating him from the displeasure of the uncomfortable ground and only old ragged pants as his sole clothing. His shoulder-length salmon pink hair, several shades darker than a part of hers, was just as spiky as one of their parents' might have been. His body was slightly malnourished from his condition and his own stubbornness. He would have been infinitely better if he just let her steal food and clothes for him, but he insisted that it wouldn't be right, that he wouldn't feel good if she stole it directly. So she didn't.

And his scales… Oh gosh, the scales…

Practically all of his skin was covered in scales, though the coloration differed from red on his arms, back, legs and upper part of his face, to beige in his stomach, pectorals and lower part of the face. His hands and feet were more like claws, and out of his back were two enormous wings, somewhat akin to the Dragon Grimm's. In the place of his ears, there were two… Things, something like extensions that came from a dragon's skull.

Someone who might see him should he ever exit this cave like this might think he is a Faunus, but for the matter of fact, he is not.

He is her younger brother, the poor soul she had been doing everything for.

Natsu Lumbersepia.

Slowly, carefully, putting her Umbrella down, she quietly approached the teen, inwardly cursing as she noticed his breath was frantic. Placing a blanket on him might not be the best idea right now, but she still couldn't help but want to, she never knew when he had a fever or not, his body temperature was the same all the way.

Crouching down to the younger boy, she tenderly pulled his head to her chest, pushing air to her lips in a crude imitation of whistle - the song in question a jingle that he loved to hear as a kid, before all this – and slowly stroked his hair, taking comfort in knowing that he will be better soon. His breath had noticeably slowed when she began doing this.

She kept doing this for a while. Neo was feeling really anxious for the next moments to come. They would finally be together again. Free and without a care in the world. Causing mischief just as much as they used to, and just live the rest of their lives enjoying each other's company.

Releasing him, she grabbed her weapon's handle, pulling it closer and opening it to reveal the orb that Cinder gave her. Picking it up, she brought it to her face, examining the sphere. It looked beautiful. The red color seemed as alive as a fire's, and it practically radiated power. She felt stronger just from holding it.

If she were to be honest with herself, however, she was kind of hesitant to place this thing into Natsu. It was made by Cinder, that alone had anyone double-take the veracity of the object. She had no other option, though. All or nothing.

Neo tensely brought the object down, painfully aware of every single millisecond that went by. She looked on, focusing every bit of her attention on the round artifact. She couldn't make her mind up, if she could trust this thing or not. What if this fails? Would her brother… die? And what if-

Her thoughts were interrupted as the glass object finally touched Natsu's chest. Her eyes looked expectantly at the orb pressed against the rose haired, and for a while, nothing happened.

Then he started screaming in agony.

Her eyes widening, she panicked as she quickly took the sphere from him. What the heck?! She knew she shouldn't have trusted Cinder. Her brother almost died because of that whore!

Placing the ball on the floor, she inspected him for any sign of damage the damned thing might have left, only to be shocked as she saw his body. Or rather, his scales.

There were certainly less scales than before. It was very noticeable. Before, there were a dozen or more scales in his hands. Now, there were only two big ones.

She couldn't believe it. It was really working! She picked the sphere again and was about to bring it to his chest once more before she stopped. He really sounded like he was in pain just now. Should she really be doing this? Her doubts cleared in the next moment, though. The pain was temporary. They would have decades for themselves after finishing up.

Without missing a beat, the orb was on him again. Using one arm to keep it there, she pulled him into another hug as his screams returned, hoping that it would somehow make it more bearable. Though alleviated, the intensity of his cries were still far more than what could be considered healthy.

It was only a few seconds later that she had begun seeing the effects happening. Some of his scales seemed to combine with each other, becoming bigger, thicker ones and in turn occupying more space on the teenager's body. A minute after that, and you could count half of the scales in his body on your fingers. There was another thing that she noticed.

He was getting hotter.

Prior to this, his body heat was somewhat higher than a normal human's, varying from fifty-five to sixty degrees Celsius. On present time, his temperature was slowly but surely rising to the point that her body was starting to hurt from touching him. She was sweating a lot now; even with her aura she couldn't resist this kind of heat. It was already hard staying near Cinder when she used her magic! And comparing her magic to this was like measuring a stove's flame to a bonfire.

But she held on. Natsu needed her. She would not abandon him, _never_. Even as tears on pain started trailing down her cheeks, and as her clothes began to _melt_ , she held on. Her own safety didn't matter. It'll only hurt for a while, she told herself, and soon he'll be fine, they'll be smiling and goofing around, like they did before he went into a-

With a hiss she quickly pulled back, feeling guilty soon after that. She tried approaching again, but it was useless. The heat became too much, even at this distance. The sheet had already melted, just like the rocky ground had begun to. Neo didn't understand, he was getting better! Is this some kind of side effect? Would she never be able to get close to her brother again?

His screams suddenly ceased, becoming guttural grunts instead. He started throwing around as if he was having a nightmare, clawing at the molten rocks that surrounded him like his life depended on it. His Aura had begun to exude from him, increasing the heat in the cave even more. The walls themselves had already started to melt too. What the hell was happening?!

Natsu's Aura flared out violently while his grunts became more feral. His hair became disheveled, wilder, just like his movements became more frantic. His teeth started showing, sharp and strong like an animal's, his right hand tightening in a fist enough to draw blood.

And then, all of a sudden…

His eyes opened.

And everything went to hell.

With a bloodcurdling roar, he threw his head back, his Aura literally exploding outwards like a timed bomb, destroying each and every part of the cave's wall and throwing Neopolitan to the harsh winds outside, while at the same time deactivating her own Aura with just the shockwave. The woman felt her right arm impact grievously against a rock, instantly breaking it and almost making her black out.

With no support, the ceiling collapsed on itself, each part clashing heavily on the ground bellow. Dust rose as the cavern made an asymmetrical tomb with stones, Neopolitan rising just as the dirt cloud settled. Her eyes seemed to have lost life as she gazed upon the remains of what had been her brother's shelter all these years.

That's it. Now's official. She had lost everything. Her partner, her brother, _everything_. All because of that… bitch with a god complex. She'll pursue her to the depths of hell for the rest of her life but… What for? It won't bring Natsu back. She had no other purpose, however, and she refused to kill herself at this point of the competition. If she was going to die, she would die fighting.

Her lips released a sigh as she tried to build up the will to get back up. How did it end up like this? All she ever wanted was ensuring her sibling's survival in this world after their parents practically disowned them. It was going well until he discovered his Semblance… Then it got better. With his overpowered Semblance their lives went by even easier. Nothing was ever a problem, between their mischievous ways and odd jobs they did.

It wasn't until he was nine that scales started to appear in his body. He told her there wasn't anything wrong, and she had no reason to believe otherwise. They carried on, living their life, often having to escape Atlas' local vigilance when their actions went a tad too far. The younger Lumbersepia continued using his Semblance to help them out, and thus even more scales began to emerge around his body. That was when things started to worsen.

He started to spasm sometimes, his limbs frequently locked in a certain position, losing some movements for quite some time until they could regain their motion. Natsu began to move slower, and soon after rapidly lost most of his strength because of his precarious condition. It only worsened as time went by. By the time he was ten, he lost almost all of his body movements, being placed on the cave shelter that existed until this day. By thirteen, his body was almost completely covered in scales and he entered in a comatose state. Just before fourteen, all of his body was covered in scales. And so, she took upon herself to take care of his nourishment like every older sibling should.

Great care she took of her brother, she thought as her eyes were still locked in what to her was her younger brother's grave. She clutched her broken arm, though her mind was too clouded for her to focus on the pain. Finally looking away from the former cave, Neo was just about to attempt to get up when she heard a rumble.

Her eyes became as wide as plates as she quickly glanced back to the rock tomb. Could it be?

A quick second later and the stone trap erupted in very familiar flames. It was! Natsu's alive, that's his Semblance, for sure!

A wide smile took over her face as her eyes immediately sparked with life again. She hadn't lost Natsu! She was simply ecstatic! Her brother wasn't dead after all! As she prepared to get up and finally greet her sibling to his face for the first time in two years, an arm burst from the former cave.

A gigantic, clawed, red colored scaled arm.

Which soon slammed on the ground, splitting the soil in a way that even from the distance it hit she could feel the land lifting. The humungous cracks seemed more like miniature canyons as the winds from the blow reached her, forcing Neo to use her good arm to shield her from the harsh gale, surpassing even the already strong snowstorm.

The arm got hold between one of the cracks made by the earth splitting blow, pulling a second later. Neopolitan put her arm down, watching curiously and somewhat fearfully about what it was going to do right now. Her eyes were confused and shocked as she beheld the events. With a strong tug, the creature pulled itself of the tomb, revealing it to be a dragon as intimidating as it was majestic.

Mastodonic in stature, the creature's upper body was covered in scarlet red round scales, while his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms are beige. Its eyes, a sharp onyx, didn't give any emotion other than feral rage, and his head was round and blunt with a single horn-like protrusion extending backward from each side. His large bony wings resembled that of a bat's, with rippled tips. His mouth opened, showing his razor sharp teeth.

The titanic dragon began to glance around, his expression changing to one of confusion. It seemed to take his surroundings in curiosity, watching with a somewhat wondered expression as the snow that fell around it melted several hundred meters away from him. The ones that fell on him were the same, turning into water and evaporating an instant later. It seemed so innocent, for a creature that size.

 _Is that Natsu?_ Neo wondered. It had to be, the characteristics were almost identical, height and form aside. And it certainly acted like Natsu, taking everything around him like it was the best thing in existence. Enjoying life. With a lighthearted smile, she got up – after a few tries, the pain was starting to register now - and started walking slowly towards it- no, _him_.

And he stopped paying attention to the show of nature happening around him to focus his eyes on her. Still with a curious glint, he brought his head closer to the small human approaching him. Something about it drawed him to her. The dragon's eyes narrowed as it tried to make out her details. The smaller creature smelt…familiar.

Neopolitan felt her nervousness skyrocket as the dragon- _her brother_ \- approached her. She didn't know what state his mind was in, and the highly intimidating appearance didn't help at all. But when his narrowed eyes widened in recognition, she once again smiled. A small, kind of awkward smile, though one of her truest smiles in these last years.

Then his eyes narrowed in rage, and the gigantic lizard started growling menacingly at her. Immediately she felt a deep primal fear corrupt her being as she watched it look pointedly at her...

No, wait…

His eyes strayed slightly to her right. To her right arm, specifically. She understood right away. Shaking her head she smiled, assuring him that it wasn't much. His eyes narrowed even more. Neo rolled hers as her smile widened a lot. She couldn't keep her happiness at bay; this was the moment she had been waiting for years.

She raised her left arm with an open palm then looked at the giant dragon expectantly. He got the message and approached his head even more, letting it slightly touch her partially gloved hand. Immediately after that tears started falling. It was real…

It was _REAL_!

As she felt her dragonized brother's heat, no longer unbearable, she began silently wailing. They were finally together again. They could live their lives as they wished for now, no matter who said the opposite. It didn't matter that he was permanently stuck in this form, nor that he was heating up again...

Wait, what?

Not again, she thought as she looked at his wide, pained eyes. They appeared to be in the utmost agony, just like he was at the start of the process. Before his body heat could start to hurt her again, he drew back his head and threw it up, releasing a grievous, earthshaking roar. The winds picked up as its intensity increased, flames starting to come out of his body. Before long, he was entirely covered in a brilliant flaming cloak, nothing to be seen from the inside.

Soon, however, the flames started to decrease. Not in intensity, but rather in size. They were shrinking at an incredibly fast rate, until they were no larger than an average Beowolf. They slowly decreased their potency, their previous glow dimming to a normal fire's. Then they dispersed completely, revealing Natsu, now in his human form.

His completely human-like, scale-less human form.

That immediately collapsed soon after.

Neopolitan, after being brought out from her shocked state, went after her brother, already panicking and thinking about the worst case.

Which wasn't really true, she mused with relief as she watched Natsu's back rise and fall rhythmically in his sleep. She breathed out, the gigantic weigh on her shoulders almost completely disappearing. Seeing him sleeping though, only one problem stuck her at the back of her mind.

 _How I am supposed to carry him?_

* * *

 **Two months later**

"You sure this is the way?" A masculine voice asked.

"..." No answer.

"Look, I know you don't want to ask for help, but how the hell are we supposed to reach Mistral if you can't swallow your pride?" The man retorted to no words.

"..."

"That's great, you can hold your map with one hand. Yay! So how exactly that helps us?"

"..."

"Unless you want me to snap it back in place-" A gasp. "-Yeah, thought so. I think we have a village nearby, so how about we go there to ask?"

A sigh.

"Finally! Let's go before you change your mind." The male declared. "Maybe I can get you a Swiss roll there or something."

She was halfway there before he even finished.

"NEO! WAIT UP!" Natsu shouted in vain. "God dammit." He whispered in exasperation. A second later, however, he smiled fondly and followed after her.

This day, December twenty-three of x1763, the remains of Team JNPR and Ruby Rose departed from Patch, in Vale on a journey to Haven, Mistral in order to investigate the traces of their so mysterious enemy. In Atlas, Natsu and Neopolitan Lumbersepia went on a travel to Mistral, where no one knew of their identities to start a new life and heal the woman's broken arm appropriately. The two parties would not meet until the thirtieth day of the same month. The result of the encounter?

Let's just say that... What good is the calm coldness of winter if you don't have the warmth of summer to give it sweetness?

* * *

 **So... Yeah.**

 **I really hope you guys liked it. I spent some time focusing on this because I couldn't think of something new for Punishment to save my life. I haven't given up, though, so don't worry. I was also a little held by trying to make RWBY: Grimm Eclipse run on my PC, guess I'll have to buy a video card or something like that.**

 **Some explanations.**

 **Natsu at the start looks like how he would with a complete Dragonize, both sides covered in scales instead of one. You can see it for yourself it you search "Natsu Dragonize" in google images and look around a little. His dragon form is a mix between Acnologia's body, Igneel's wings, a Natsu's Dragonize "horns" and general color scheme. No tattoos from Acno, however.**

 **By the way, some other FT x RWBY fics that are definitely worth looking for: RWBY Tail, Reborn Dragon and Misplaced. There's another one that's beginning just now, "The Dragon of Remnant", that I liked as well.**

 **That's all for now, folks!**

 **Adios amigos!**


End file.
